Spendy's Kid
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: A summary of Spencer and Teddy's daughter from when she's first born to when she grows up. Spendy. One shot.


**So,awhile back, I read something like this about Auslly's daughter. So right now, I remembered it, and I was trying to think of a one shot for GLC. So one thing lead to another and** ** _Spendy's Kid_** **was born. Of course, the plot for this is entirely my own, except I don't own any characters except the ones I made up. Enjoy and remember to review!**

They would always remember that faithful day.

Spencer's music career was starting to blossom. He was at a labels' office, discussing a possible record deal.

His wife, Teddy, was right there the entire time.

Teddy didn't feel too well. She was eight months pregnant, so she wasn't expecting the baby _just_ yet.

Before she knew it Spencer was smiling hard.

"I got it!" he said, "The label owner is getting me a paper to sign!"

Spencer's smile slowly faded.

"Teddy, what's wrong?"

"Um," she breathed, "We gotta get to the hospital..."

They left on the spot.

The label owner never saw what happened to his future star.

Spencer decided he wouldn't be visiting any more record labels.

He preferred spending time with his child than to be a star.

 _11 months old_

Spencer, Teddy, and their daughter Destiny were spending time in the backyard.

"Come to momma, Des."

Destiny got up then fell right back down.

"Aww, come on Des, I know you can do it!" Spencer cheered.

Destiny tried again.

Nope.

Suddenly, she got up and ran towards them.

But fell right back down again.

"Good job!" Spencer and Teddy cheered.

They knew she would be a track star.

 _3 years old_

The first day of preschool.

Spencer took his daughter by the hand, and showed her the new classroom.

He was with Teddy on the phone.

"I think she's gonna cry." Spencer said.

"Just give it a chance."

They said their goodbyes and Teddy went back to what she was doing.

Spencer sighed.

"Okay Des, you're going to have to go in there now."

Destiny went right on.

"Oh," Spencer thought, "That was easy."

For him, letting go that easily really wasn't.

 _5 years old_

Destiny ran around the field, it was the first day of kindergarten, the first recess.

She didn't care about making friends. She just liked running.

Teddy and Spencer went to pick her up.

" Was she okay?" They asked Ms. Carson, the teacher.

She nodded. "An angel. Though I would suggest one thing."

"What's that?"

"Have you ever considered signing your daughter up for track and field?"

 _8 years old_

Destiny's first track competition.

Spencer stood right beside her at the start line. A pregnant Teddy sat at the bleachers.

Spencer never ran, but he loved giving advice.

"Daddy, I swear, I'm fine."

"I just wanna make sure you're good."

The gunshot went off, and Destiny ran like her life depended on it.

Spencer met her at the finish line. Destiny finished first.

"Daddy, I know you love me, but..."

He cut her short.

"Your mom's in the car; we have to go to the hospital. "

Destiny grinned.

 _15 years old_

"Mom, dad. Everything has to be perfect. Carl is coming over."

Spencer looked at Teddy. "Who's Carl?"

"The boy she likes."

"It's true." Destiny said, "He has dark hair, blue eyes...

And to think Destiny looked a lot more like Teddy. This Carl boy seemed a lot like Spencer.

Spencer and Teddy were both gone to work.

Destiny had to babysit her brother Jake, but he could deal with him.

Destiny could feel herself leaning in to Carl...

And out popped Jake from behind the couch.

 _21 years old_

Destiny could not stop smiling. She somehow knew that today something good was coming.

She met Carl at the food court at a nearby mall.

Somehow, it was all empty.

Suddenly, Des heard something from her behind. She turned backwards.

Carl was smiling there, wearing a tuxedo, leaning down, a small ring in his hand.

Destiny gasped.

"Will you marry me?"

 _23 years old_

Destiny smiled proudly. Spencer gave her away, happy, but at the same time fighting back tears.

When the to be wedded couple kissed, Spencer and Teddy smiled at each other.

They had done something right.


End file.
